


Not best friends

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo





	Not best friends

It was a simple question, so simple that she should have answered without hesitation. But she couldn’t. The interviewer keep looking at her waiting for an answer, and while she thought of an appropriate way to give him what he wanted without revealing to much of herself in the process, his inquisitive eyes keep reminding her of Aliya's and the way she would look directly into her soul with every word shared.

A simple yes or no would suffice to appease the curiosity of the interlocutor who had no idea the turmoil she was in. A “no, we are rivals,” was expected, a “yes, she is my best friend,” would be surprising but accepted. No matter what she choose, both answers would be a lie.

Was there even a word to describe what they were? They were not enemies, but they were rivals. They were not lovers, but they loved each other. They were not girlfriends, but no exactly just friends either. They were best friends, but at the same time so much more.

Aliya was the person that occupied her thoughts, the calm force that would help her maintain her strength; she was the impulse that allowed her to keep going when nothing else could, the heat that would warm her nights; she was the reason behind her smiles, and the shoulder under her tears. She was the name on her tongue on the lonely nights, and the heat by her side. She was so much that the term best friend just wasn’t enough.

But of course she couldn’t reveal all of this to the interviewer. She couldn’t even begin to explain to the world how much Aliya Mustafina meant to her. So she settled for the easy way out. She said a true, but not the truth.

Yes, Maria Paseka was her best friend; she was not lying. But she was just that.


End file.
